Cure me with your Love
by Uhraya
Summary: Nachdem John und Luca wieder aus Afrika heimgekehrt sind, beginnt für sie wieder der ganz Normale Alltag. Wie haben sich die beiden Ärzte verändert? Was birgt dieser neue Lebensabschnitt für die beiden Jungen Männer? JohnXLuca


Meine Lieben Leser

An dieser Geschichte hängt mein ganzen Herzblut, bisher bin ich noch nicht sehr weit gekommen, aber ich hoffe, das bisherige Kapitel lässt euch auf mehr hoffen.

Disclamer: Alle Personen, Orte und Namen gehören nicht mir. Ich verwende sie nur für meine Zwecke und gebe sie nach beendigung meiner Arbeit gerne wieder zurück.

Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommentare, Verbesserungsvorschläge und konstruktive Kritik.

Sollte euch die Vorstellung von Luca und John als Paar nicht gefallen, rate ich euch, zu verschwinden, bevor ihr euch es antun müsst ^_^

(A/N: Ich weiß, dass John eigentlich mit Abby zusammen war und es eigentlich anders gelaufen ist. Aber für die Geschichte habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, es zu ändern.)

Der Flieger landete Pünktlich auf dem Chicago -Airport. Als die Räder aufsetzten, wirbelte Wasser auf, denn es hatte schon den ganzen Tag in Strömen geregnet. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Himmel über der Millionenstadt und ließen dabei die Welt in Tristem Grau erscheinen. Ein würdevoller Empfang für die beiden Jungen Ärzte. Chicago wie es leibt und lebt.

Als Dr. Luca Kovac den Himmel durch das Fenster sah musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. Er war wieder zu hause. Sanft stieß er seinem mittlerweile besten Freund Dr. John Carter in die Rippen und weckte ihn damit aus seinem tiefen Schlaf

"W...was?"

John setzte sich aus und sein Blick fiel aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nasse Welt.

"Ah wir sind zu hause. So sieht nur Chicago aus."  
Er grinste und rieb sich die Augen. Gestern Nacht war wirklich zu lange gewesen. Sie hätten die letzte Flasche Whisky doch Stehen lassen sollen.

"Ja das habe ich mir auch gerade gedacht. Ein würdigerer Empfang wäre nur noch Schnee." Der junge Kroate lachte und streckte sich. Es war wirklich ein Langer Flug gewesen, er konnte es nicht erwarten, sich zu hause unter eine Heiße Dusche zu stellen und dann ins Bett zu fallen.

"Hör bloß auf. Ich würde es dem Wetter ja zutrauen, dass es uns im September voll schneit. Bitte nicht."

Sie hatten die letzten 3 Monate im Kongo verbracht, mitten im Urwald, fern der Zivilisation. Die Organisation "Ärzte ohne Grenzen" hatte ein Krankenhaus ins leben gerufen, nur fehlten ihnen dafür noch Leute. Für Luca war es eine passende Gelegenheit gewesen, er hatte sich gerade von Abby getrennt und suchte nach etwas Abstand. Und John.. war wohl mal wieder auf der suche nach einem Abenteuer gewesen... auf jeden Fall kehrten sie nun wieder ins County zurück, Ausgelaugt und mit einigen Erfahrungen mehr.

Das Leben im Kongo war kein Zuckerschlecken, wie Luca bald bemerkt hatte. Es gab nur das Nötigste, davon aber auch nicht immer genug. Gewalt und Krieg beherrschten den Alltag der Bewohner. Obwohl Luca schon Erfahrung mit Krieg hatte, traf es ihn ziemlich hart. Das hatte alles überstiegen, was er davor je gesehen hatte.

Immer noch hatte er jede Nacht Albträume. Sie verfolgten ihn und nach einiger Zeit hatte er auch im wachen zustand nur noch Schrecken gesehen. Er hoffte, dies würde sich in Chicago legen, aber in seinem Beruf war das sehr unwahrscheinlich.

"Bitte warten sie, bis das Flugzeug abgestellt ist und wir die Türen öffnen können. Handys und andere Elektronischen Geräte dürfen sie jetzt wieder anschalten..."

Die Stimme der Stewardess riss Luca aus seinen Gedanken und er bemerkt, dass John schon aufgestanden war und auch sein Handy angemacht hatte.

"Susan hat mich angerufen... Naja ruf ich sie später zurück", brummte der Amerikaner und steckt das Telefon wieder ein. Dann streckte er sich ein wenig, dabei rutschte das Hemd aus seiner Hose und entblößte seinen Bauch, der noch immer voller Striemen war.

Geschrei. Hitze. Blut. John war eben noch neben ihm gewesen... aber jetzt war er nicht mehr da. Luca nahm seinen Mut zusammen und richtete sich zur vollen große auf. "John! JOHN" Die Rebellen hatten sie angegriffen, aus dem Hinterhalt, ohne Vorwarnung. Sie waren in das Krankenhaus gestürmt und hatten ein Blutbad angerichtet

Jetzt entdeckte Luca seinen Freund. Er lag auf dem Boden, über ihm ein Mann mit einer Eisenpeitsche. Er Hieb immer wieder auf Johns rücken und Brust ein. Immer wieder, bis das Blut nur so spritze. "JOOHN" Der Schrei des Kroaten zerriss den Kugelhagel. Plötzlich wurden sie auch auf den anderen Arzt aufmerksam. Sie kamen auf ihn zu, die Gewehre im Anschlag. Luca sank zu Boden und er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt sterben musste.

"Hey Luca, alles klar?" John sah ihn besorgt an. Er musste wohl wieder abgerutscht sein in die Tagträume.. das geschah in letzter Zeit häufiger.

"Was?... Ja alles klar"Luca stand auf, zog ebenfalls sein Handy aus der Tasche und Schaltete es an. Sieben verpasste anrufe... alle von Abby.

Sie musste ihn wirklich vermissen. Aber er hatte klargestellt, was er erwartete. Wenn sie das nicht akzeptieren konnte, war das ihre Schuld.

"Abby hat mich versucht zu erreichen..."

John sah ihn an. Er hatte gerade seine Tasche auf den Boden gestellt und nun war er etwas verwirrt.

"Abby? Ich dachte ihr zwei wärt..."

Luca wusste was John Meinte.

"Getrennt? Ja, ich weiß. ICH weiß es..." Der schwarzhaarige seufzte und stellte ebenfalls seine Tasche auf den Boden.

Irgendwie war es merkwürdig. Wegen Abby hatte er sich mit John verfeindet... und jetzt war John auf seiner Seite...

Der Strom von Leuten bewegte sich aus dem Flugzeug und die beiden Freunde ließen sich einfach treiben. Durch die Langen Gänge gehend, merkte Luca so richtig, dass sie wieder in der Zivilisation waren. Alles hell und Freundlich. Sauber und obwohl die Halle des Flughafens groß war, fühlte sich Luca eingeengt. Er hatte drei Monate im Urwald verbracht, da war ihm das zu geschlossen.

Hätte John ihn nicht an der Hand gepackt und weggezogen, wäre Luca wohl in die Falsche Richtung gelaufen.

"Du bist ja ganz in Gedanken. Was ist?"

Der braun haarige lächelte seinen besten Freund an. Die Geschehnisse hatten sie stärker zusammengeschweißt als alles andere es hätte tun können.

"Nichts... nur... nachdenklich weißt du? Ich mein es ist merkwürdig wieder so viele Menschen... und so ein Langweiliger Job..."

Er grinste und das schien John zu beruhigen, denn er grinste auch.  
"Oh ja, keine Schießerei, Keine Bombenalarme, keine Cholera... und keine Rebellen! wie werden wir diese Langeweile nur ertragen?"

Jetzt mussten sie Beiden lachen.

"Komm lass uns schnell hier raus. Ich will noch einen Burger."

Eine Halbe Stunde später saßen sie in einem Burgerrestaurant und John schob gerade die Letzten Reste seines essen sich sich rein.

"Das war anscheinend Nötig" lachte Luca, der schon seine 4. Tasse Kaffee intus hatte. Er konnte nicht schlafen, nicht mit diesen andauernden Albträumen.

"Du glaubst ja nicht wie sehr. Die ganze zeit schon wollte ich nen Fetten Saftigen Burger," sagte John, nachdem er den Rest mit Dr. Pepper runter gespült hatte Er blickte sich dem Lokal um und sie kamen sich beide Fehl am Platz vor. Durch die Langen Monate außerhalb der Zivilisation hatten beide nun längere Haare und einen Vollbart. Beides nicht sehr gepflegt, so konnte man sie leicht für Penner halten.

"Jetzt wären wir wieder zu hause... fühlt sich merkwürdig an." sagte John und lehnte sich zurück, wobei er Luca nicht aus den Augen ließ.

"Und wie", stimmte Luca ihm zu und seufzte. Was hier alles auf ihn wartete... wenn er nur an die Auseinandersetzung mit Abby dachte, wurde ihm Schlecht.

"Wir sollten etwas Schlaf abbekommen. Wobei, Wir ham unsere Nächste Schicht erst in... 3 Tagen, oder?"

Luca nickte zustimmend und Trank den Letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

"Also, wie sieht es aus, morgen früh bei Doc Magoos Frühstück?" John ließ einen kleinen Rülpser los und grinste.

"Bei dem Saftladen?" Der Kroate musste lachen und sah dann aus dem Fenster. "Ja, das ist eine Idee..."

"Gut, dann morgen um neun Uhr?"

"Ja, so machen wir es"

Erschöpft schmiss Luca seine Tasche auf den Boden und hörte noch wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Er machte erstmal licht und ging dann direkt ins Bad. Er brauchte eine Heiße Dusche, das würde ihn wieder beleben und den Schmutz der vergangenen Monate endgültig beseitigen.

Im Bad besah er sich zum ersten mal seit langem im Spiegel und strich sich über die Wangen.

/Rasieren wäre nicht schlecht/, dachte er sich, als er sich auszog, das heiße Wasser aufdrehte und sich unter den Wohltuenden Strahl stellte.

Luca genoss es, wie die Tropfen an ihm abperlten.

Schreie. Hilfeschreie.

"Helfen sie uns. Bitte, jemand, irgendjemand"

Luca rannte hin, er fokussierte sich auf die Stimme und alles andere War wie ausgeblendet. Wie ein wahnsinniger rannte er auf die Frau zu, die Neben ihrem Mann kniete und Verzweifelt um Hilfe rief.

"Was ist passiert"

"Mein Mann... sie haben auf ihn geschossen."

Der Mann sah furchtbar aus und als Luca ihn umdrehen wollte, bemerkte er die Ganze Graue Masse um den Schädel des Toten herum.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nichts mehr für ihn tun"

Neben ihnen Schlugen weitere Kugeln ein aber hier, neben dem Toten, schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN"

Luca schlug die Augen auf. Jedes mal, wenn er sie schloss, kamen ihm diese Bilder in den Kopf. Bilder von Mord, Grausamkeit, Verstümmlung und Krankheit. Das sollte er alles schon gewohnt sein, bei seiner Arbeit im County hatte er schon so ziemlich alles gesehen. Aber das hatte ihn doch schockiert. Ihn regelrecht aus der Bahn geworfen.

Er stieg aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Bevor er sich seinen Bademantel anzog, betrachtete er seinen Oberkörper im Spiegel.

Überall hatte er blaue, grüne und lila Flecken. Seine Arme wahren voller Kratzer und sein Brustkorb war bedeckt mit Tiefen Schnitt- und Riss-wunden. Zwar waren diese Gut verheilt, er sah aber immer noch übel aus.

Er hatte vor einem Monat noch schlimmer ausgesehen, aber seine Nase war ja wieder richtig zusammen gewachsen.

Luca schnappte sich einen Rasierer und rückte dem Pelz auf den Leib, der sich um seinen Mund gebildet hatte.

Etwas später strich er sich über die glatte Haut und fühlte sich schon sehr viel besser. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und fand, dass die längeren Haare gar nicht mal so übel aussahen.

Luca strich sich noch einmal kurz durch die Haare und ging dann aus dem Bad in Richtung Wohnküche.

Mit der rechten Hand öffnete er den Kühlschrank und fand nur eine Dose Bier im Kühlfach. Das musste reichen.

Mit dem eiskalten Getränk schmiss er sich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Vielleicht konnte er ja so entspannen.

Das Gerät war auf halblaut, Luca konnte nur Schwer verstehen, was gesagt wurde. Er machte den Fernseher lauter und hörte aber nur meinem Einem Ohr zu. Sofort als das Wort Krieg gefallen war, befand er sich wieder im Kongo. Subtropische Luft umschloss ihn und presste den Sauerstoff aus seinen Lungen. Um sich herum vernahm er die Schreie von Krankenschwestern. Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. Der Schnitt war Perfekt, auf der richtigen Höhe und auch noch die Perfekte Tiefe.

"Jetzt machen sie" schrie der Mann mit der Waffe Luca zu.

Wie er es geschafft hatte, eine Aorta abzuklemmen mit einer Waffe gegen seine Schläfe gepresst, wusste er bis heute nicht. Der Mann hatte wieder einen Deutlich fühlbaren Puls und Luca brach zusammen, als der Schütze die Waffe weg nahm und ihm beim Raus gehen zu knurrte:"Glück gehabt"

Er würde nicht immer so Glücklich sein.

Seine Türklingel Rief ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Luca fuhr hoch und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie zeigte halb 12. Wer klingelte um diese unchristliche Zeit?

Er erhob sich Steif vom Sofa und ging zur Tür. Mit dem Zeigefinger drückte er auf den Summer und gleich darauf hörte man von unten ein Klicken. Die Tür war offen. Schritte kamen die Treppe herauf und Bogen nun um die ecke in die Sichtweite des Kroaten.

"Abby... Was machst du hier?" Die brünette Ärztin sah ihren Ex-Freund mit besorgten Blick an.

"Du hast gesagt, du bleibst nur einen Monat. Wieso warst du länger weg?"Der Blick des Schwarz haarigen sprach Bände.

"Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, Abby. Ich muss dir nichts erklären."

Er wollte schon die Tür zumachen, doch Abby stellte ihren Fuß dazwischen und schob sie wieder auf. /Wieso muss diese Frau so Hartnäckig sein?/ dachte Luca und seufzte Genervt.

"Du hast gesagt, wenn du zurück bist, können wir nochmal über alles reden. So, du bist hier, ich bin hier, reden wir."

Ihre Mine war Hart geworden und Luca wusste, dass sie nicht eher verschwinden würde, bis sie geredet hatten. Immer noch nur mit dem Bademantel bekleidet öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie widerwillig eintreten.

Schnell zog er eine Hose an, aber Ein Hemd war ihm zu Stressig. So kam er nur mit Jeans Bekleidet in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Abby schon auf der Couch saß. Das flackernde Bildschirm des Fernsehers beleuchtete nur spärlich den Raum und so schaltete Luca das Licht an. Die junge Ärztin wandte den Kopf zu ihm und riss die Augen auf.

"Luca! Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Was ist passiert?"

Er sah sie an. Sein Blick sagte ihr etwas, dass sie sich auch Hätte denken können. /Ich war 3 Monate in einem Kriegsgebiet als Arzt unterwegs. Das Passiert nun mal/ aber er sagte nichts.

"Lass mich das mal sehen"

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Instinktiv wich er einen Schritt vor ihr zurück. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, sich auch noch mit dem auseinander zu setzen. Schon roch er ihr Parfum... es machte ihn glücklich. Und doch nahm er eine Abwehr Haltung ein und sah Abby Kalt an.

"Luca... Ich weiß ich habe einen Fehler gemacht..."

"Einen Fehler? Wenn du das so nennen willst, dann gerne. Ich nenne es ein falsches Spiel."

Luca hatte auf den Boden gesehen, um ihr nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

Doch jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen. Für einen Moment wurde er schwach doch dann machte es in seinem Kopf klick.

"Du hastest etwas Gleichzeitig mit mir und mit John. Wenn du das einen kleinen Fehler nennst, will ich deine Großen erst gar nicht sehen."

Wieso war das alles so schwer? Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen? Sie hatte ihm genug weh getan, das reichte für eine Weile

"Es tut mir ja Leid. Wenn ich´s Rückgängig machen könnte, würde ich es tun, glaub mir. Aber das kann ich nicht und das weißt du genau."

Abby schien Hilflos, wie sie so vor ihm Stand. In ihren Augen stand pure Verzweiflung und sie Zitterte.

"Ich will dich wieder haben Luca. Ich liebe dich."

Luca sah sie noch immer an, aber sein Blick war versteinert. Innerlich tobte ein Sturm, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch dann dachte er an John und es war ihm klar, was er zu tun hatte.

"Es tut mir Leid Abby. Ich kann das nicht." Er blickte sie weiter an und sah wie etwas in ihr zu Brechen schien.

"Luca...", flüsterte sie und Tränen liefen ihre schönen Wangen hinunter. "Bitte..." Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Luca hatte sie tatsächlich abgelehnt. Dieser sah sie immer noch nach, wendete den Blick jetzt jedoch ab und holte sich noch ein Bier.

Als er sich wieder zu Abby drehte, stellte er fest, dass sie wie versteinert da stand und ihn anstarrte. Ihm tat sie wirklich Leid, aber was sollte er tun? Das war schon das zweite mal gewesen, dass sie ihn verarscht hatte. Das war genug.

"Du hast deine Chance verspielt, aber das weißt du genau. Ich habe es dir schon beim letzten mal gesagt."

Abby starrte ihn immer noch an. Tränen liefen und liefen und sie zitterte Leicht. "Ich weiß doch nicht, was ich ohne dich tun soll, Luca. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich Leben."

Mit Emotionslosem Gesicht sah er sie an und sagte mit Ruhiger Stimme:"Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen sollen Abby. Bitte geh jetzt." Sie starrte ihn an und rauschte zur Tür hinaus

"Du bist ein Arschloch, Luca." Schrie sie noch und knallte dann die Wohnungstüre zu. Lucas Kopf dröhnte und ihm war schlecht. Das hatte wirklich nicht sein Müssen. Wieso musste sie gleich herkommen?

Er trank genervt sein Bier aus und warf die beiden leeren Dosen in den Müll.

Dann nahm er sich seine Tasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Die Tasche landete auf dem Boden und Luca ließ sich einfach auf sein Bett fallen. Es umfing ihn warm und weich und innerhalb weniger Minuten war er tief und fest Eingeschlafen.

A/N

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Wie wird es weitergehen?

Was wünscht ihr euch?


End file.
